An Introder In Hogwarts
by GumBallGirl17
Summary: A trespaser is in the school and everyone is required to go to there common rooms, but what happens when hermione and draco are both stuck in the library with the introder!D/H based off a dream i had! just for fun!
1. alarm

Ok I totally got the idea of this story from a dream i had! cause our freakin tornado warning siren went off cause they were testing it today and i heard it in my dream and this came out of it! except when i was just gettin to the dramonie part of the dream my alarm went off so all just have to make that part up!

* * *

"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO_!!"An alarm went off all around Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were in the dining hall playing chess bored out of there minds, but the sudden noise woke them up! They all covered there ears.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Ron yelled so that the others could here him past the noise. Then Mcgonagall's voice came from no where.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THERE IS A TRESPASER IN THE SCHOOL! A VERY DANGEROUS MAN BY THE NAME OF LUPERT HONDTRUF! PLEASE DO NOT PANIC! I WANT EVERYONE TO GO TO THERE COMMON ROOMS IMEDITLEY! I REPEAT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! I WANT ALL TEACHERS TO SEARCH FOR THIS TRESPASSER! AGAIN STUDENTS STRAIT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!!" after Mcgonagall's announcement ended the alarm noise returned.

"Shit she doesn't mean Looney Lupert!" Fred said glancing at George knowing he was thinking the same.

"Who is Looney Lupert?" Harry asked.

"No time to tell you now! We got to get somewhere safe! We'll tell you in the common room." George said while grabbing Harry's and Ron's hoods and tugging them up stairs insanely fast. When they finally got inside their Gryffindor common room safe sound they all sat down on the couches catching their breath. There were many other students with worried faces around them whispering and chatting to each other about the school's intruder.

"Fred! George! What the bloody hell is going on!?" Ron asked kinda freaked out.

"Ok ok… You guys never heard of Looney Lupert, right? Well he's this totally insane wizard who they say went around killing people, muggels and wizards!" Fred started. "He's had a grudge against Hogwarts ever sense they expelled him 25 years ago. Our guess is he broke out of Azkaban and now is here to make his revenge!" George continued. Harry and Ron listened wide eyed in fear of the story. "I've heard that he's a master at illusion spells. He tortures people with freaky illusions first before he kills them." Fred continued. "I feel bad for any sucker out there that couldn't make it to there common rooms in time!" George ended. There was a silent pause.

"HARRY! RON!"

"AHHH!!!" Ron and Harry both screamed from the sudden shout of there names, and they both jumped from the couch. They calmed when they saw it was just Ginny but was concerned when they saw her frightened face. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione she isn't here or in the girl's dormitory! She's still out there with that lunatic running around!" Ginny said shaking in worry for her friend. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew they had to do something.

"We're going out to find her!" Ron said putting his hand into a fist.

"Ha and what happens when you come across Lupert in your search? What would you do then?" George asked. Harry and Ron looked down knowing they'd be dead in that situation. "Don't worry! Hermione probably is headed here right now and she's a smart girl she can take care of herself." Fred reassured.

"I still don't like the idea of her being alone out there and us just sitting here worrying our brains out!" Harry stated but he knew it be better to stay here and wait and let the teachers handle the Looney while Hermione comes to the common room. "I hope your safe Hermione!" Harry said silently to him self.

* * *

its a short first chapter but dnt worry next ch will be longer and we get to see whats goin on with hermione!^^


	2. locked in

ch 2 we get to see whats happening to hermione when the alarm sounds. and to anyone who wonders there all around 16 and 17 of age in this story!kay

* * *

Hermione was in the library almost finished reading her book when an alarm sounded. She jumped a little at the sudden noise and covered her ears. Then she heard Mcgonagall's voice.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THERE IS A TRESPASER IN THE SCHOOL! A VERY DANGEROUS MAN BY THE NAME OF LUPERT HONDTRUF! PLEASE DO NOT PANIC! I WANT EVERYONE TO GO TO THERE COMMON ROOMS IMEDITLEY! I REPEAT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! I WANT ALL TEACHERS TO SEARCH FOR THIS TRESPASSER! AGAIN STUDENTS STRAIT TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!!" she warned and then the alarm noise returned.

After the announcement she saw hoards of kids running to the library's door. She tried to follow but it was just too big of a crowd to get through. The kids were screaming and moving all around like a couple of Cornish pixies. Hermione decided it was no use and she should stand aside and wait for the crowd to clear out. She tried to get out of crowd but then a very big student bumped her and she fell to the ground. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious.

When she awoke she rubbed her head and looked around. She didn't know where she was at first but then she heard the alarm and remembered about the trespasser. The large crowd was gone and the library's lights were turned off, not to mention it was night so it was pretty much pitch black except for the small amount of moonlight that came from the windows. She stood up but almost lost her balance. Her head still hurt from hitting it on the floor. She quickly but carefully walked to the door. She pulled and pulled on the big old rusty doorknob but concluded it to be locked so she gave up.

She was now all alone locked in a huge library in the middle of the night with a crazy lunatic running around. "Could this get any worse!?" Hermione said to herself.

KA-BOOM!! A crack of thunder came from outside followed by the sound of rain pelting the window and light filled the room in short flashes from the lightning. Hermione sighed.

She looked around her and saw the librarian's desk. Near a stack of books was a candle. Maybe she could sit under the desk and wait for the teachers to find the lunatic and then maybe find her. She took the candle and lit it with her wand and sat under the small but protecting desk. She jumped at the now and then thunder booms and shivered from the cold, but worst of all she never got to finish her book. She had left it over where she was sitting before when the alarm rang. It was on her favorite table where she always read her books kinda in the back of the library surrounded by bookshelves. Maybe if she went back and got it she could finish it here under the desk with the candle light.

She got up from under her safe little shelter and stared into the darkness of the back of the library. Hermione gulped. No she had to be brave! She started walking slowing into the darkness. She stayed concentrating on where she was going but now and then look back because she thought she heard something, but convinced herself it was just a mouse or something. She finally made it to her table grabbed her book that was lying open on the page she was reading and started walking back to the front desk.

Hermione walked until she hit a dead end. She could have sworn she went the right way, but she just shrugged off and headed back and headed down another way. About a few minutes later she hit another dead end. Maybe she was lost, but she knew this library like the back of her hand, she never got lost. She tried to head back to take another direction but stopped when she thought she saw a shadow of a figure run by. Just my imagination she thought and continued on. She then heard some rustling and footsteps. Hermione quickened her steps. Her heart was beating 60 miles an hour.

Then Hermione heard one of worst sounds that ever hit her eardrum. It sounded like a shriek of a cat. She turned the next corner and as a crack lightning and thunder filled the room she saw a sight that nearly made her scream but her voice got stuck in her throat. There in the moonlight from the window was a massacred Crookshanks! Her little feline friend dead on the floor with what looked like stab marks in his body, his fur was coked in blood, and his eyes glossed over. Tears came to Hermione's eyes, and her book fell from her hands.

"Cro-" she tried to say but a hand came out from behind her and covered her mouth before she could finish. Then another hand grabbed her hands and pulled her into the darkness of the bookshelves. Hermione squirmed in the strangers grasp and tried to scream but all that came out were little muffled sounds.

"Shut up Granger! Or he's gonna hear us!"

Hermione stopped her squirming and muffled screams. This voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't see a thing and still wasn't sure she should stop with her efforts of escape. The stranger took its hand off her mouth.

The stranger then took its wand and whispered a spell and the wand produced a burst of light. It was too bright that Hermione had to squint until her eyes slowly got used to the light. As her vision came back to her she could see silvery blonde hair, light silverish blue eyes, and a green badge with a serpent on it. Her eyes became wide.

"MALFO-"

She was cut off again by his hand. Why is Malfoy here? Hermione thought. Is it possible that he got stuck in here too?

"SHHHH!" he looked around and back at her. "You got to be quiet! Got it!" he whispered. Hermione nodded and he took his hand off her mouth.

"But my cat… he's.. he's.." Hermione stuttered.

"It was only an allusion. See." He pointed to the spot where her beloved cat was, but to her surprise he was right. There was nothing there, not even any blood stains.

"But I saw! He was right there!" Was she going insane?

"Don't worry! I'll explain." Malfoy assured.

It was right around then Hermione noticed how close Malfoy was to her. He had her pressed against the bookshelf. One hand was holding his wand but the other was still holding her arms behind her back. He was hunched over her, their bodies barely touching. Hermione felt her face get warm so she escaped from his clutch and straitened her ruffled clothes.

"Not in this position your not! Don't touch me again!" Hermione moved from him. She tried to act all cool and calm but really she was just trying to hide her blush.

"Like I really wanted to mudblood! But I didn't want u to scream your head off and lead the lunatic over here!"

Hermione glared at him for calling her the foul name and was about to give him a piece of her mind but calmed and thought of a different comeback.

"I am glad you were concerned about me Malfoy, but I know how to take care of myself!" Hermione said and crossed her arms feeling all cool.

Draco rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away.

"Ok then, good luck on your own!" As he got further away the light from his wand did too and it was soon dark again. Hermione stood there for awhile in the darkness. I don't need him she thought, but then a crack of lightning and thunder changed her mind.

"Wait up Malfoy!" she called chasing after him in the darkness.

* * *

I know there r probly a ton of mistakes so please dont go telling me. hope u lik ill try to get the next ch done soon!


	3. illusions

Ch 3! this story my take a couple chapters or i guess i cud just make each ch longer but then yall hav to longer!idk anyways in this first part i didnt want to keep typin "she said" "he said" so ill just make draco:bold and hermione:not bold! kay so u dont get confused!

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going, or are we just getting some exercise?"

Hermione has been following Draco for a while now but thinks maybe she should take the lead because they don't seem to be getting anywhere.

**"I'm trying to find the way to the front of the library."**

Draco was getting sick of her nagging.

"Doesn't look like it. You're just leading us in circles!"

**"Oh like you could do any better job!"**

"I bet I could!"

**"Fine mudblood, lead the way!"**

"I will, and don't call me mudblood!"

**"I will call you what I want!"**

"No you can't because I'm the leader, and leader makes the rules."

**"What are you talking about? Just because I'm following you, doesn't mean you're in charge of everything!"**

"Does to!"

**"Does not!"**

"Oh stop being so immature Malfoy!"

**"You started it Granger!"**

"Did not!"

**"Did to!"**

"Ignorant ferret!"

**"Stubborn ass mudblood!"**

They Glared at each other, then looked away. The rest of the walk was just silence.

All Draco wanted to do today was to check out some books he needed for his classes then go back to his dorm room to sleep. Except there just had to be an intruder in the school and he just had to get stuck in the library with the most annoying girl he's ever met! Draco stared at Hermione. Well at least it wasn't Potter or Wesley, and I guess that big head of hers could give some help.

("and what beautiful brown her on that head, don't you think?")

"Yea…."

"Wait! What the hell! Where'd that voice come from?" Draco said loudly looking around franticly. Hermione turned around and eyed him weirdly.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't you here the voice?" Draco was really confused.

"No, it was perfectly quiet until you opened your big mouth and started shouting nonsense!" Hermione flicked her hair and turned around. Draco made a pout face, then sighed. It was nothing I guess.

("Don't you love it when she flicks her hair like that?")

Draco turned his head slowly to find a little person floating over his shoulder. Except in closer inspection it looked a lot like him, it had silvery blonde hair, silverish-blue eyes but bigger and it was wearing slytherin attire. He was kind of squished looking and cuter.(_**think of it like a chibi version of malfoy!XD**_**) **Draco just blinked, but the mini Draco just blinked back.

"What are you supposed to be?" Draco whispered so Hermione wouldn't yell at him again.

("I am an illusion created by your thoughts and the enchantment that was put on this library. Basically I'm like your conscious put to life by a spell!") The mini Draco flew around his head.

"So you are an illusion created by the spell of Lupert Hondtruf!" Draco still couldn't believe he was looking at his conscious.

("That's right, no one can see me but you.") The mini Draco smiled at Draco. It seemed more friendly then him though.

"Whatever, just don't bug me!" Draco said and walked away from his mini self.

"I'll puff out and in when the times right!" and with that the mini Draco was gone in puff of green clouds. Draco didn't care, it was just an illusion right. It isn't real. Little did Draco know that Hermione at this time was dealing with her own little illusion.

"So you're my inner self made to life by this Lupert guy's enchantment!" Hermione whispered to a little Hermione floating in front of her face. "Aww your so cute!" Hermione pinched her mini's cheeks. The little Hermione sweat dropped. "So what do you do?" Hermione asked.

("I will pop in and out in certain times you need help!") mini Hermione explained rubbing its pinched cheeks. ("There's nothing for me to do right now, so I will go, but before I do take two steps back.") With that the mini Hermione disappeared in puff of pink clouds. Two steps back? Hermione thought. Why should I… oh well she is my conscious. Hermione took one step back. One! She thought. Then Hermione took a second step back. Tw-! Hermione froze. She stepped back into something warm and soft. As soon as she stepped into it two hands caught her waist also. Hermione looked up and there she stared into two Polo blue eyes.

"Malfoy.." Hermione said under her breath. They stared into each others eyes for an instant longer until reality hit them. Draco let go of her and backed off.

"Watch where you backing into Granger!" Draco still kind of dazed didn't wait for her reply and walked forward through the tunnel of bookshelves.

"S-Sorry!" Hermione barely said, her voice fragile and quiet. Wait! Why is she apologizing. This is Malfoy we're talking about. He's the one who should of look where he was going!

"Malfoy! Maybe YOU should watch where you're going!" Hermione called after him.

"You bumped into me!" Draco yelled back at her.

"Did not!"

**"Did to!"**

While Draco and Hermione were yelling at each other, two minicher versions of themselves high fived each other behind there backs.

* * *

if theres any spelling errors cud u please tell and ill fix them! Thanks! Review!


End file.
